


Stiles gets used

by ww0211



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww0211/pseuds/ww0211
Summary: Peter knots Stiles at a pack meetingPart 2 - Stiles' punishment





	1. Stiles get knotted

Stiles had been part of the pack once. He used to be Scott’s best friend. He used to do all the research. He used to join them all for pizza and a movie. He used to… be someone.

Stiles tried not to think about all of that. He tried really hard not to think at all. Because then he would remember how he got here. How he ended up bouncing on Peter’s cock, moaning like a whore, while a pack meeting happened around him.

The pack was used it by now, although Scott still sent him sorrowful looks occasionally. They knew that this show was part of how Peter reminded everyone of Stiles’ changed position in the pack. Today was one of the better days because Peter had not told the pack that they needed to watch or purposefully humiliated Stiles with his words.

Stiles bounced a little harder and flushed as he felt Peter’s knot start to tease the rim of his hole. He knew that Peter would not consider ending the meeting until Stiles was properly knotted. Stiles remembered crying the first time Peter had forced the knot into his ass and gave a lecture on a human’s proper place in the pack while they waited for the knot to soften.

Stiles tried relaxing the muscles and forcing himself onto the knot but the attempt failed. After a few failed attempts, Stiles could feel the tears starting to run down his cheeks. If he could not get the knot inside by himself, Peter would be forced to help. Peter never liked having to help. He would call Stiles “defiant” and “ungrateful”, words that always led to a punishment later.

Just as Stiles felt Peter’s hands on his hips, fingernails already lengthening into claws, Stiles managed to force himself down onto the knot. Stiles let out a whine at the stretch. He worked himself up and down on Peter’s cock, careful to give enough stimulation for Peter without the chance of the knot pulling back out.

In under a minute, Stiles felt Peter’s release start to fill him. Stiles could feel the liquid traveling inside him, filling every available space and stretching his stomach slightly. Stiles smiled knowing that Peter would be happy with him. He relaxed back onto Peter and felt the wolf scenting his hair. Maybe tonight Peter would allow Stiles to come for the first time this week.


	2. Stiles gets Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles can't take Peter's knot fast enough and gets punished.

Stiles’ eyes were unfocused and tears made rivers on his cheeks. He wasn’t crying out of physical pain. Months of taking Peter’s Alpha cock in his ass had stretched him to a point where there was no physical pain involved now. Sometimes he wondered if his hole would ever close completely again. 

No, Stiles was crying in surrender. He could hear Peter ranting to the pack in front of them. Words like “stupid”, “human”, ”worthless”, “just a hole”, “Alpha’s pleasure”, and “broken” had slowly chipped away at him. Now, he felt like there was nothing of himself left. He cried not for the boy he had been but for the knowledge that he had disappointed his master, his Alpha.

Through the haze, Stiles could hear those words on repeat, in his head, in his voice. He could feel the sharp claws embedded in his thighs, holding him in position. He could feel the tension in the room and accepted that he had caused the problem. He knew that Scott’s puppy dog face was wrong, that he had screwed up and it was his fault. And he knew that he deserved whatever punishment Peter chose for him. 

So when Peter released his thighs, Stiles did not attempt to move or apologize. Instead he stayed there, stuck fast on Peter’s slowly draining knot. He did not look up from the floor. If he had, he may have seen the beginning of his punishment. 

Peter reached into the pocket of his coat where it was draped on the back of the arm chair and removed two items. The first he allowed to fall on the small side table with a clink. The second, he held up behind Stiles to show the rest of the room. “This is what ungrateful, defiant little human pets deserve.” Stiles heard just before feeling something wrap around his neck. In momentary shock, he reached his hand up to his throat. He could feel the stiff leather, about an inch wide, wrapping all the way around his throat. He recognized the leather as a collar when he felt Peter messing around with it at the back of his neck and heard the click of a lock engaging. 

\----  
Peter walked into their apartment, Stiles trailing behind. The collar and leash Peter had placed on him in front of the pack tonight ensured that he would be no more than 10 steps behind Peter. Stiles knew better than to try to run or escape. Multiple attempts at the beginning had taught him that wolves love to hunt and punishments are always particularly painful for trying leave his Alpha. 

Rather than escorting Stiles into the bedroom, where Stiles would either sleep with Peter or on a small section of carpet in corner, Peter turned down the hall to the spare bedroom. The room had been remodeled into a “play room” for when Peter felt he was good enough to be rewarded. The room usually included a plush bed, many pillows, and a chest full of toys that Peter enjoyed using on Stiles. 

Stiles was confused about the change in direction until Peter opened the door. Although the bed and pillows were still there, the large space at the foot of the bed was taken up by what looked like a cage for training a large dog. Black steel bars with a door in front, open and waiting. Stiles looked at Peter, still confused. 

“If you insist on behaving like a disobedient animal, I will have to treat you like one.” Peter said with a sharp tug on the leash. 

The color drained quickly from Stiles’ face as he realized that the cage was meant for him. Before the paralyzing shock had worn off, Peter had removed the leash and had Stiles pushed onto the floor of the cage. Stiles noticed his own pillow and a thin blanket placed in the corner, reaching for the pillow to pull against his body and curl into a ball.

Peter gave a sharp laugh. “Maybe I should have done this sooner. You take to it so well.” Peter walked to the bed and picked up an object before returning. “Just to show you that I am not entirely heartless, I will leave you with some water for the night.” Peter pushed the object through the bars and carefully attached the bottle to the hanger. 

Stiles looked at the bottle and felt tears on his cheek yet again. Peter had not gotten a water bottle for a person. The bottle looked like a large version of one that was hung in a hamster cage, with one large exception. Instead of a thin metal tube for him to suck the water from, a cock shaped rubber sleeve had been installed. If Stiles wanted a drink, he would have to suck the cock to get it. Stiles hung his head, knowing that he would not be allowed to refuse. 

Peter wasn’t quite finished. He walked back to the bed and retrieved a second object. He turned it over in hand, smirking down at his new toy. “Tomorrow the real training starts. You need to learn to take my knot without a fuss. So, I bought a new tool to help you.” Peter held up toy, showing Stiles what he had in his hand. “This is an anal plug with an inflatable knot. I had this specially mad for you. The size of the knot is nearly as large as my own. Starting tomorrow, you will be knotted at all times. For tonight, you can stay right there and think about how you could have avoided this training if you had only been able to take my knot tonight.” Peter laid the plug on the end of the bed, well within what Stiles could see, and walked to the door. He shut off the lights, leaving the room in complete darkness, before closing the door as he said, “Good night pet. Get some sleep. You will need it for the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Odds are good that I will write more on this, but since it isn't a sure thing, I am marking the story complete.


End file.
